The conventional exercise machine is generally provided with various weights, which are lifted by means of steel cables and pulleys for the purpose of building the body of a person using the exercise machine. Such a conventional exercise machine as described above is defective in that its weights are costly and that it is expensive and inconvenient to transport the weights.